The proposed project takes the Trauma Score, a measure of injury severity which has been developed and tested by the research group, together with a number of anatomical indices of injury severity and applies these tools to evaluate trauma care. The project will first establish the inter-rater reliability of the Trauma Score when recorded by prehospital care personnel and identify the changes that take place in the Trauma Score in the prehospital phase of care. The research group have developed and tested an evaluation of care methodology which embodies both qualitative and quantitative descriptions of trauma patient care. The project will utilize the indices of severity to test the evaluation of care methodology in both prehospital and hospital care of the trauma patient. In doing so, the project will evaluate certain prehospital interventions in terms of their impact on patient outcome and also qualitatively and quantitatively compare the inhospital trauma care between trauma centers and nontrauma center hospitals. In defining the impact of prehospital care and hospital trauma center care, the project will provide information for planning and regional organization of care for the trauma patient.